youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Nightwing Nightwing.png|Current image Nightwing proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Nightwing proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Nightwing proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Nightwing proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 (#3 with touch ups) Nightwing Proposal 5.png|Proposal #05 The current one has some bad lighting. I like #2. ― Thailog 22:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree on number 2 Baneares 22:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Number 2 looks like Nightwing is pissed about something, which he probably is.User:KathrinePryde :Proposal #02. 22:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Added #3, from the previous ep. Purely for the background. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 22:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) They're all great pics but I don't think 1 is ideal as a profile pic. I'm going with 3. Starling starwing 22:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know three's background is almost too dark for me it feels like he is becoming one with the background Baneares 22:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) maybe some touch ups could fix that. Starling starwing 23:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I actually like porposal 2.--Allanjeffs 23:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) #02 or #03. 'Banan14kab'' 11:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I think the current is best. The background is too dark in the proposals. -- BlackTarantula #03 or current. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 18:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I would say that even with the new ones I still like #2 Baneares 23:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The backgrounds don't make for a very good picture. It's hard to say, I know how we (or I) feel about odd poses and 01 is no different, but I actually almost kind of like it. 04's okay, it's just too dark. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :02 is good too is guess. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) #5 is simply the best image--Justice Avenger 03:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I am good with five I think that is the best Baneares 03:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) #2 is pretty good but so is #5 but which ever of those is the new one I would like it Kid Flash Wally West 2016.png|Current image Kid Flash proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Kid Flash proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Kid Flash proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Do we stick with Wally or KD? Unfortunately, #2 and #3 aren't all that great. ― Thailog 23:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, if we do the Wally West pic, we might as well change Wally's page name from "Kid Flash" to "Wally West". And there might be another episode in which Wally puts on the costume again. So I would go with #2. Cari1994 23:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I like 2 and I feel like we will see him in costume again so we should stick to keeping his name to Kid Flash. -Soccerwild220 2 or 3, I love both. Starling starwing 00:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) 2Baneares 00:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :The direction being taken with Wally is confusing and annoying. I think we should use #03 as the profile image, but obviously keep #01 for a depiction of Wally out of uniform. 04:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Once again Rass has the same thoughts as me. Even though Wally's costume did not go under any drastic changes over the timeskip I like #03 as a profile pic. We can still keep the current for Wally in civilian clothes. They are both him presently in the series so it's not that bad. '''Banan14kab'' 11:21, June 4, 2012 (UTC) #02 is the best one.--BlackTarantula Keep it the same, all the proposals look weird. --Regular Guy 19:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Proposal #02 and do what you did in Blue Beetle and put proposal #01 in the Physical Appearance section XxRichardoX Proposal #01 is better! it fits who he is now- a student, not a hero (ATM) - Lorisa214 I agree with the general view. My choice for PIC though, is 02 because I don't like the stilted head of 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Till Wally goes back to being a hero it should show him not in costume. User:Jmaxed I like #2!!!--Justice Avenger 02:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I like #3 User:Yesnoknowfifty None i say to wait for another appereance of Wally none of this really fit him and I think its better to wait than to be changing profile image like what we did for ms Martian --Allanjeffs 21:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC) To me #3 is the best Artemis Artemis 2016.png|Current image Artemis proposal 1.png|Proposal #01 Artemis 2016 proposal 2.png|Proposal #02 Artemis proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Artemis proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 (#02 with appropriate crop) Do we show Artemis in costume, or Artemis in civilian? Or do we show her 'new' look? I decided to take these photos because I figured we needed a profile image that better fit her, in recent episodes. The Current Image seemed weird to me. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 00:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I like #3 Baneares 00:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I like proposal #1 in her costume since she is on the team again -Soccerwild220 ::but then she died and is now undercover Baneares 00:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::But we might get an episode with her in the costume again. It's just like what I said about the profile image for the "Kid Flash" page. So I would go with #1. Cari1994 00:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::(Edit conflict) I think depicting her in civilian is the go, but in any case... The current is so weird, she doesn't even look like her. I support #04. 00:54, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yea I agree with Rass. The current doesn't really look like her. Also I think the civilian clothes are best; just like with Wally. #04 works nicely. Banan14kab 01:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) #4 Baneares 03:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Proposal #1...--Justice Avenger 03:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) 4 is the best for now,and I like it.--Allanjeffs 04:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) i say #3 Aqualad Kaldur'ahm 2016.png|Current image Kaldur'ahm proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Less of a close up. We can see more of his suit. 00:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I like Proposal #01. Like you said, Rass, we can see more of his suit. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 01:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Not to mention you can see more of his head/hair and better background. Also since we know he isn't truly evil #01 works even better. Banan14kab 01:43, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Proposal #1... We can see part of his ody!!--Justice Avenger 03:53, June 10, 2012 (UTC) the first one would be better Carol Ferris Carol.png|Current image Carol Ferris proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Carol Ferris proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 The current is a comic image. Neither are ideal, but I like #01. Her co-workers are less distracting because they aren't looking at her. 00:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Number 1 Btgr 01:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I like Number 1. It shows more of the fierce and direct side of her personality without sharing focus with the coworkers. While Number 2 has the advantage of seeing more of her full-body, it is distracting due to the shared focus with the coworker. Even if we cropped out the coworker from number2, the lighting seems to wash her a little too much in that angle/shot - SomeGeek June 10, 2012 #2...--Justice Avenger 03:54, June 10, 2012 (UTC) 2--Allanjeffs 04:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :1. Tom has an even worse comic image, btw.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217'']] 08:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC)